vanguard armoured warrior trailer
by bloodrake
Summary: A first look at my first fanfiction. I have been working on it for a while and wanted to know what everyones opinion is on it so I wrote this as a trailer please give me your feedback by commenting or pm me I don't care.


**( hi this is bloodrake, i have watched tv, played games, and now read many fanfictions. I have so many i have lost count. I have been inspired by many authurs. I for i don't know aleast 3 years have had stories of my own in my head. I have been writting for this since october with the help of KitsuneDragon and hope that it will be the next big story on your favorites. This just a trailer but i hope to get the actual story out within the month. The first three heros you see you will reconizes despite the half ass descriptions. The fourth will be my own, and he will the main character. I hope you like him as I believe he will have the requirements of a true hero must have to do what heroes do. Oh and thumbs up to whoever has the best guess on what my character does and how his powers work.)**

The trailer

**True heroes are not born or raised... they are chosen by fate**

A muscular man in a blue tights with a red cape and boots and a "S" insignia on his chest, flies though the air with amazing grace. His pose show leadership and courage. This man is known as Superman.

**They are made into who they are by their choices and their past**

In the dark city of Gotham stands a figure that has stroke fear so many who would violate the laws of his city. He wears a cowl and cape that hides his face and body. He spreads his arms and with the moon light shining down upon him, he can only be described as a bat. The man is known as Batman.

**They choose the path of greater good. Even with the ever looming dark temptations they face.**

A young girl in a blue cape and hood, that casts a shadow over her face, travels throughout the world with a ever lasting depressed look on her face. She worries about the future that will come to pass and wishes to stop it. This girl's name was Raven.

**They shoulder the weight and carry on no matter the evil they face, no matter the cost to themselves , no matter the burden they shoulder**

In the night sky of New York city there stood a figure on top of a tall building. The figure had a silver metallic suit on him that what appeared to be skin tight. On his head was a helmet that covering all but his eyes and a small amount of his mouth. Two black voids as eye holes only showing white diamond eyes. As he stood there as images flashed over him. One word coming to mind for each image.

**Hope**

A knight in plated silver armour helmet faceplate, gauntlets, pauldrons, boots, chestpiece, grieves, all in tight formation leaving no exposed gaps, except the two eye holes. In the eye holes shown bright blue light, in the center were the same white diamond eyes. In his hand is a claymore with no wrappings on the handle. The blade being as big as average sized man of six feet long. He stance showed no fear, no hesitation. As the image began to fade a bright blue light enveloped the knight's body

**Joy**

An metal angel flew threw the sky with graceful elegance. The armour was angelic in terms of style. The golden armour appeared to be a lighter style compared to the knight, having a padding layout with bracers and foot guards leaving a more gaps. Under the golden armour was a white, body tight alloy the began at the feet and stopped half way up the face. The hands had heavy looking golden gauntlets that ended a the wrist. The golden helmet only covered the top half of the face. In the eye sockets was a yellow glow that course with yellow lightning. In the center were also the same white diamond eyes. In his right hand, he gracefully wielded a golden angelic spear. Before the image changed yet again the metallic angel was had yellow lightning course around it.

**Pain**

Standing on a mountain of rubble, was a creature in smooth black, red tinted metallic skin. Loosely rapped around its body was blood red chain mail cloak and shroud. there were no sleeves or leggings leaving the arms and legs exposed with the same chain mail acting as loincloth between the legs. Its hands and feet were human like but they had "nail" like claws. The collar bone and neck were also exposed lead up to its face, its horrible face. Underneath the red chain mail hood the head and face like its body was black with a red tint, the head's shape was smooth and bald. From within it jackolantern like mouth was a creepy red glow standing out against the black metallic skin. The eye sockets glowed with red flames seeping out of them. In the center of them were the same white diamond eyes. In its right clawed hand was a black rod that at one end had a curved blade making it a scythe. At the other end was the same blood red chain that made up its garments, connected somewhere underneath them. The creature had patches of blood red flames all over its body, making it look like it had just come out of a storm of inferno. The body language told many stories. It spoke of sadness, regret, but most of all pain. If one was to look closely enough, they could almost think that the flames from its eyes were tears of flames. As the image faded out yet again the reaper creature let out a might but painful roar.

The metal man on the build came back to reality and proceed to jump off the build, falling to city below. The image pulled away to show magical screen where in the black void sat a being of white energy in the form of a man, sitting on his "throne".

**"The pieces come together, the plan unfolds, and the future set. Can you rise to the challenge? My warrior David."** The the being faded away there was only a dark void left. In the distance was a word, one word. At first it was unreadable, but it crept closer and closer until it fill the entire field of vision. The word was...

VANGUARD


End file.
